Maybe not so true
by You've got to sore to live
Summary: Bella Swan isn't what she seems to be. Neither is her fate hats set in stone..or the Oracle you could say...
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing...

Summary : Bella Swan isn't a normal teen that loves a vampire. She herself is something that she doesn't want anybody to know.

But the war with Krons isn't gonna wait longer and she is on a verge of breaking down. Why? 'Cause her love's left her to keep her safe. But little did he know...

'I am gonna know what Edward's been hiding from me today'...

Yeah, sounds encouraging right? But he left! How could he? He just abandoned me! And I couldn't even tell him the truth of my existence. The truth that I am the daughters of Posiden, god of the sea and the twin sister to Percy Jackson.

And that's where I'm going now. To camp half blood, to my brother because nothing is left for me to do here. But you might be wondering why I'm here in the first place right? I'm here because my brother apparently thought it was to dangerous for me to stay there anymore because two half blood of the eldest three together do sound appealing. Not to humans, to monsters.

But now I'm done here and apparently for good. I searched under my undies drawer to find a dozen gold drachmas that I had bought with me. I had kept'em there cause I knew Edw.. . It hurt even thinking his name. It hurt really bad. I know I won't move on but I have to act normal because no one knows about 'him' or anyone else here and I wasn't planning on telling it to my brother anytime soon.

I went to the bathroom and took a spay bottle and went in sunlight. I sprayed some water creating mist in the light and threw the drachma. ' _O iris, godess of rainbows please accept my offerings'_ and the golden coin disappeared into thin air. PERCY JACKSON, CAMP HALF BLOOD and mist swirled revealing Annabeth , Percy, Grover and Nicco. None of them had noticed me... except Nicco who starred wide eyed because I hadn't made a call after I left. 'Izz, is that really you?' 'Yes it is me Perce'. The waterworks are coming, I really didn't wanna cry, so I said 'Perce I wanna come back to the camp. Please do not ask why and please come to pick me... I need to be with you, with all of you.'

'Ok. I will be there by dusk, be ready.'

So howz it? Review


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys I am so sorry for not updating soon, I had already typed halfway through the story but I couldn't save it and I was really busy the other day as my exams are approaching. But do not worry this won't possibly happened again and I also really want you guys to review more as I would really try to excecute your ideas in my stories and PM me if you wanna talk to me cause I'd like some friends as I don't have many.**

 **Enjoy!**

I was ready in my 'real' clothes as I awaited by the door and on the staircase. I had dressed up in a leather jacket that really clinged to me, a riped black jeans and a white tee that hugged the only curves I had. Also, I wore some gloves and combat shoes. Yup this is my style.

Also my real hair that was jetblack and my eyes which were sea green like out of a storm raged sea were restored, thanks to the some enchantments by daddy. Posiden came to known about this after Perce because this is a really big change that can turn the path of war.

Charlie had just been a regular mortal that I had fallen in love with like I loved Posidon but as soon as I leave him he'll forget all about me and this town.

I decided that I'd rather sweep my room once more before someone came to take me and I noticed a loose floorboard that would have practically been invisible to some mortal, but me being me...You get it right?!

So anyways I opened the board out and saw it. All the memories of 'him' left behind. Gee I wondered where they were, I thought in sarcasm. I couldn't take them. I was to scared, scared that these won't help me but will only pain me. But I had to. I couldn't let Charlie see I scrambled them in my duffel and then the bell rang.

I ran and jerked the door open and there stood Nico, dressed in the goth style I totaly adore. My little half-brother

"Hey I didn't expect you for another hour. You are early." I said patting his hair.

"Oh I shadow traveled, if you want I'll just g..."

"Just take me"

And then I had the cold sensation and all of a sudden I was standing in front of the Posiden cabin and from inside came a booming laughter of...

"Percy!"

 **Review. The chapters will get longer...**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I own nothing.**

 **I'm so sorry for not updating I really am, but I had exams and the teachers were giving us homework as if our life depended on it. So anyway, to make up I'm gonna post this really chapter and I am gonna post another one tomorrow..**

"Percy?! Is that you?" I asked walking up in the Posiden cabin... I was gonna be seeing everyone after nearly an year and I'm really excited.

But I saw no one inside and suddenly a pair of strong arms picked me from my waist from behind and spun me around. I imediatly knew it was Perce, my good ol' twin... Well technically I was older, I was born a couple of minutes before.

"Okay, I think it's time for my feet to meet the ground, it has been away for way to long that my feet stabilized onthe camp's ground" I said and the booming laughter stopped and suddenly a blonde came straight into me and hugged me real hard.

"Oh my god Annabeth it's been way too long. I missed you soooooooo much" I said actually showing the quantity with my hands and then mybrother came up and hugged me hard...

"I can't believe your actually here" he had actually grown a couple inches and now my head touched his chin.

Now that the greeting ceremon was over I could see everyone clearly and then I suddenly remembered..."So are you guys finally together?"

They had been practically together ever since I could remember and still didn't accept the fact that they actually like each other. Annabeth blushed but both denied the fact... again.

"Izzy, Chiron wanted to meet you once you were here and I'd suggest we go to the big house now' whattcha say?" Percy said.

"Cool lets go", and we four walked out... Annabeth was dressed in her ever trendy clothes consisting a black jeans and a tee with some fashionable leather jacket toppped with gloves and combat boots. Alice would have loved ...(sigh)

"Hey day dreamer, we are here, come on." Nicco said and we moved inside and there stood Chiron.

"I thought you'd be here. Anyways I won't ask you the reason you came here but know that the sheild made by Posiden is now broken and now you can be followed by the monsters. Also, I'd like to tell you that Posiden has increased the security for you two and some creation of Hera's are going to come here once the connection is made. This creatures are vampires, but dont worry they do not drink human blood and just consume the animal blood. Also, Annabeth had told me that you were gonna go out soon so arragments will be made for tomorro, Oh and Izzy, it's good to have you back."

Vampires...vegetarians, please not them. I ran, I ran from there and then I kept runing till I reached a secret palce no one knew about. It was nothing huge but a tree that was hollow and like a cave and I cried.

I cried out all my emotions, I cried for Edward, for Alice, for my destiny, for Percy and Annabeth not knowing anything... Icried.

I kept put till twilight could be seen and then returned after dinner. I didn't talk to Percy, or anybody, I couldn't.I told him that I would tell him everything when time was right.

Now I had to wait for the 'outing' Annabeth had planned for my arrival...

 **AN: I hope you liked it**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I own nothing**

 **PS No Bella and Nico... Don't get your hopes up!**

So apparently the trip that was planned by Annabeth was to a mall and she wanted to go shopping.

"But you have lota clothes, why need more?' I asked and she gave me a look that clearly stated that I was insane.

"We battle everyday and everyday our clothes are torn and also I'm stating a fact that a girl can never have enough clothes for herself" Duhhh

So we went to the top off hill beside the tree of Thalia and the dragon guarding it rolled on it, snoozing apparently. The car was already there and we were gonna be dropped of and picked up after three hours.

"So which shop first?"

"How 'bout Starbuck and a good strong cold coffee and doughnut?" Oh yes, this was my smart reply.

And after a really good dougnut it was turn to shop and I was to be the baggage picker according to duty set by my friend who just reminded me of...

Two hours and a burger later we were standing in a shoe shop and Annabeth was trying on another pair of combat boots and that made me think 'didn't all look same?'

But apparently not and half an hour later and another couple bags later we were about to head out when I saw 'the' black spiky hair and the short figure entering the shop.

Oh no!

"Umm Annabeth can we go home? I'm not feeling well..."

"Why, what happened? I mean is everything alright?"

"Yes it's just that I'm tried and I don't think I have strength to walk anymore."

She didn't ask more and we started walking towards the exit. Bless you Annabeth for not asking more. I wouldn't have been good at answering any questions.

Just then I noticed Alice and Rosalie following us from corner of their eyes. They wouldn't have noticed me but man, I still smelled the same and the facial features were same too. I started walking fast.

"I think we should start going through that alley. Whattcha think?"

"Cool, let's get going. We will take a cab and ride back to the camp."

But no, my luck can never be good and so I meet them. Not Rosalie and Alice, they were still following me but...

...monsters. Man can they not leave us alone.

There are two, two drachnaes dressed as cheerleaders and they seemed pretty hungry to me.

"Ew, Percy was right you do look disgusting." Annabeth said taking out her dagger as I clicked on my wrist watch transforming it into a sword...the two vampires bulging there eyes out in surprise.

"Why do you guys keep following us? Do we follow you?" I asked

"Izzy don't you know that, they follow us to dieee." Annabeth smirked.

And then we fought. I took the leader and Annabeth took the other one and I started swinging my sword as she tried to bite off my necks. Then I jumped to strike her but she was faster. She threw me in air and I fall with a bam but I almost suddenly shot up. Annabeth was having a tough time too. She was lying on the alley block when I suddenly noticed that she (dracnae one) was too looking at them and I swung my sword right through her stomach and she dissolved in air taking a trip to Hades and I helped Annabeth to finish off the other one rather quickly.

The two curious faces I grabbed Annabeth and we ran to the other side of alley that led to a road and I quickly hailed a cab. We told him where we wanted to go and be started driving. (We were gonna get off at base of hill)

"Izzy what did you do, there were two humans that saw the whole thing and we just ran away, what were you thinking." She asked.

"You don't get it Annabeth, they are the reason I came back, they are the reason I left Forks, they are the ones that hurt me, hurt me more than anything that has ever hurt me. Please forget it."

"I can't Izz, Chiron has to know."

 **Sorry for not updating, I have my final la coming and pressure in intense. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year...**


End file.
